


In the Deep

by amyfortuna



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-29 10:32:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11439021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna
Summary: Gimli is enraptured by the caverns of Helm's Deep. Legolas is enraptured by Gimli.





	In the Deep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zdenka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zdenka/gifts).



Gimli stood, legs akimbo, hands gesturing from one formation of rock to another. "See, how that strain of feldspar glistens in the dim light, iridescent blue? It's labradorite, which means the conditions here are just right. This rock cooled very slowly from the mother stone many long ages ago, and it is rich with a harvest of fair gems, if handled tenderly, as is correct."

Legolas smiled. He'd barely glanced at the stone walls of the caverns within the Deep. Gimli's face, alight with excitement and joy in a way he'd only seen once before, held him fast, enthralled, overwhelmed.


End file.
